US 2005/0120911 teaches a polyether functionalized with an aromatic group having a carboxylic acid group. The molecule of the reference is used as a dispersant.
US 2005/277745A1 discusses impact resistant, low shrinkage reinforced molding compositions.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,815,499 discusses compatibilizing agent, radical copolymerizable, unsaturated resin compositions, molding material, and molded article.
It would be desirable if additional additives could be developed to prevent the phase separation of low profile additives from unsaturated resin molding compositions crosslinked with unsaturated monomers and optionally reinforced with fibers or particulate.